


-0 Day Upgrade

by Gameguy199



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Other, Philosophy, Psychology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameguy199/pseuds/Gameguy199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva is an Exo unit with a single purpose; protect the civilians who are being evacuated from the cosmodrone. But what happens when she wakes up almost 1,000 years after the fall of humanity? Can she survive as a guardian or will her new found self-awareness and intelligence consume her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	-0 Day Upgrade

The area around her was filled with screaming. In front of her a bright flash of light lit up the sky. Instantly coding and text began to scrawl across her vision as the battlenet began feeding her information. The main barricades had been breached and aliens were flooding into the facility, shooting and murdering people as they went. All around his civilians were screaming and beginning to panic, leaving their cars and running towards the cosmodrone; desperate to try and get onto one of the final 3 ships in the facility.

She could have joined them, could have turned around and run with the civilians and keep them protected. But she wasn't supposed to, that was not her duty. Reaching back she unslung her rifle, making sure the safety was off before taking aim down the road. In the back of her mind something clicked, a kind of electronic nod, followed a moment later by a small red dot appearing in her field of vision as one of her fello Exo units readied itself for battle.

Soon more dots appeared, creating a kind of red swarm of light that scanned and searched for a target. A moment later she spotted them, the aliens attacking the facility. They lumbered towards them, their insect like bodied hunkering low as they ran, hissing and gurgling as they charged. Her grip on her riffle tightened as she readied herself. For a brief moment the processes in her electronic brain stopped, seeming to freeze. Would she survive this? A moment later a program in the back of her brain spat out a single digit number, 6%; there was a 6% she would survive this battle.

A split second later her programming kicked in. pulling the trigger she felt her rifle kick back against her shoulder as led spat from its barrel. Down the road in front of her an alien; the kind she’d heard soldiers called a dreg, jerked as multiple bullets ripped through its body killing it. But she did not celebrate the kill, instead turning her attention to another dreg and another and another, each time peppering their body with bullets until they dropped to the ground dead.

All around her the other Exo units were engaging too; the sounds of their weapons firing drowning out the terrified screams of the civilians they were protecting. Thumbing her now empty clip she reached down to her belt, slamming another clip into her rifle before continuing to fire at the still charging army of aliens.

It happened a slit second later, like a kind of twitch that made her system freeze for a moment as one of the Exo units caught a shot in the head; its lights sputtering and dying as it fell to the ground in a heap. For a split second the group as a whole stopped firing, their systems struggling to comprehend the sudden loose of the dead Exo’s internal connection to them. As her systems snapped back in place she acted, ducking behind a parked car as the aliens began to return fire. Popping out from behind the car she fired, emptying an her entire clip into one of the large lumbering alien that seemed to be ordering the lesser ones around.

A faint smirk flickered across her face as one of her bullets penetrated the alien’s shields and armor, passing through the creature head while taking a sizable chunk of brain matter with it. But her attention was pulled away as the car she was ducking behind shuddered. Her head snapped up, coming face to face with a dreg that had jumped onto the roof of the car and was now lunging at her with some kind of crude knight. Fainting sideways she dodged the attack, reaching out with her hand to crab the dreg’s wrist. Dragging the dreg off the car she slammed the alien’s back against the ground before pulling her fist back to deliver a blow that was strong enough to crack the concrete, even through the alien’s body.

Snapping back to her position she pulled back on the trigger of her gun, spewing more bullets at the now much closer line of charging aliens. Again her system stuttered as to her right an Exo unit exploded as multiple rounds cut through its body. Their line was beginning to stagger now, soon her system began to stutter more frequently as more and more Exo units were cut down. And then all at once it happened. She stood up, reading herself to kill a large captain alien only to find that the alien had closed the gap between them.

Time slowed as her processes streamlined, she tried to move back, her arms doing their best to bring her weapons to bear against the large alien. But it was all for not, a split second later errors and text began to scrawl in front of her eyes. Her body went limp as she felt the hydrolic fluid lines in her body ruptured and began to leak out.

She crumbled to the ground, the large ionized blade that was buried in her chest, withdrawing from her body as she fell. She hit the ground, her face slamming into the ground with a defining ‘clank’. More errors scrawled across her vision, mixing with system errors as her internal programming scrambled to try and save itself. She was beginning to fail now; the sensors in her body began to flicker as the fusion cells that supplied her with power began to die.

All around her, her sensors went crazy; the registering the sounds of gunshots, screaming, and roaring as the battle raged on around her fallen body. A moment later the sound vanished as her audio sensor died, plunging her into a silence that was equally agonizing. Her systems continued to stutter, struggling to work with a body that could no longer respond to its commands. A moment later a string of code appeared in front of her vision.

C:/windows/system_32/initializing_back_up/archive/compress/reenforce/seal

She knew what it meant. Her system was backing itself up so that if her main core could be recovered, her programming could be planted into another body.

Her body began to shut down, her programming withdrawing into its hardened titanium and silicone core. As the programs in her brain shut down it freed up processing power, allowing other programs the ability to run themselves for a few seconds with greater priority. The programs stuttered and began to shut down, internal temperature regulators, system prioritization, data management, memory banks; all of them shuddered and froze.

She watched as in front of her eyes a single video opened, a response to some error deep within her program. In the video was a marine, his body bloodied failing from the many bullets that had entered his chest and arms. She watched as his head turned to look at her. “No light…….there’s…….no……light.”

The video stuttered, vanishing a moment later as the last of the power vanished. All around her black empty nothingness pressed down on her, like an ocean of darkness trying to swallow her whole.

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone.   
> this is my first attempt at writing a destiny story so i hope you all like it. 
> 
> i know the story feels kinda clunky and repetitive but that's an attempt to show that the main character is almost completely under the control of her programming.


End file.
